Your History is Mine
by Coala N
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets aleatórios de Hetalia, centrados em um ou mais personagens. 7º – Brasil x Argentina.
1. Peru

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Peru fechou os olhos e sentou-se na grama, esperando não ser procurado. Podia quase ver as ruas movimentadas de Cusco, tomadas de todo tipo de gente que já havia visto. Repletas de cores e sabores, de vozes e risadas, das felpudas lhamas as quais tanto gostava de abraçar. Abriu-os para o céu tingido de um vermelho quase sanguíneo naquele fim de tarde nas montanhas e respirou fundo antes de fechá-los de novo. Uma lágrima teimou em sair-lhe pelo canto do olho, no entanto, mas tentou voltar a lembrar-se de sua vida. Talvez, só talvez, ainda pudesse fingir que o cheiro que invadia suas narinas naquele momento não era o de carne queimando.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Vai lá escrever sem pesquisar a história antes e fazer coisas incorretas. Q

**Reviews?**


	2. Esparta x Atenas

**Os personagens que você reconhecer aqui pertencem a Hidekaz Himaruya. Todo o resto saiu da minha cabeça.**

* * *

><p><em>Ó<em>_dio_.

Ódio, ódio, ódio incondicional. É só o que sente ao ver aqueles olhos azuis e frios com um quê de pena, como se você a merecesse. Não merece esse sentimento vindo de ninguém, muito menos de uma pessoa dominadora que gosta de passar-se por intelectual. O sangue rubro que sempre escorre dos cortes que adquire nas batalhas agora ferve, borbulha por dentro de suas veias. Não suporta mais aquele homem com toda aquela conversa tediosa sobre filosofia, democracia e todas aquelas coisas irritantes e tipicamente _atenienses _que ele inventou que terminam com "ia". Isso, em parte, se deve ao fato de que você não as entende, (_e também porque o seu lugar é no campo de batalha, lutando, enquanto ele só fica lá sentado, pensando, com a bunda no mármore geladinho_), mas jamais iria dá-lo o prazer de ouvir isso. Admitir tal coisa seria aceitar uma derrota, e, _por Zeus_, Esparta não conhece derrotas.

E tudo o que ele quer saber de fazer por trás daquela atitude meticulosamente calculada e calculista é mostrar para todos os outros o quanto ele é superior e merecedor de respeito. Foi exatamente por isso que ele se sacrificou tanto naquela outra batalha, não? Sabe muito bem que ele faz tais coisas justamente para esnobar e poder mandar em todas as outras pessoas ao seu redor, e que você está incluso nesse grupo seleto. Ele te odeia também, e tem a mais perfeita noção do quanto te irrita ao falar naquele tom impecavelmente calmo e polido, tão diferente do seu. Mas isso não é nada que algumas garrafas de um bom vinho não resolvam.

Basta uma ou outra taça cheia se esvaziar para ambos ficarem cada vez menos controlados, e não demora muito até que estejam se agarrando e tirando as roupas um do outro com pressa _até demais_ - e você se controla para não começar a rir ao parar para pensar que, naquele exato momento, ele deve estar se desculpando mentalmente com Zeus, Atena, Hera e qualquer outro deus possível por estar fazendo _uma coisa dessas _num lugar como aquele.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **sei lá.


	3. EUA & Canadá

**Hetalia **© Himaruya, mas vocês já sabem disso.****

* * *

><p><em>Inocência<em> havia se tornado uma palavra que há muito não escapava dos lábios de Alfred. Dias e meses e anos e décadas de guerras, conflitos e intervenções em geral culminaram no que se poderia chamar de insensibilidade. Havia visto – e principalmente feito – muitas coisas das quais não diria se orgulhar, mas era apenas para o bem dos interesses de seu próprio povo, não?

Era daquilo que ele tentava se convencer quando se olhava no espelho e enxergava, no fundo de seus olhos azuis claros, os fantasmas de todas as experiências infelizes das quais fizera parte. Eram chagas que, ele pensava, ao menos _Matthew_ não precisaria carregar. Era visível no sorriso tímido do canadense – e audível naquela gargalhada tão rara de se escutar – que, apesar de seu passado não ser exatamente limpo, ele conseguira superar. Encontrara estabilidade em meio à sua vida pacata, acordando todo dia para florestas de coníferas que se estendiam até onde a linha verde se perdia de vista e panquecas cobertas do xarope de bordo amarelado e grosso.

De certa forma, Alfred o invejava. No entanto, sabia muito bem que quando estivesse precisando de um pouco de paz, precisaria apenas sentar-se ao lado do irmão mais novo e olhar um pouco no fundo de seus olhos cor de violeta. Aquele era o último reduto, nostálgico e sereno, de sua própria ternura perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Eu + tédio + coletânea com 986879068760 listas de temas e ships + gerador de números aleatórios = Isso aí, é.


	4. Portugal

**Todo mundo já sabe, mas Hetalia © Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>- <em>1540<em>**

Portugal não gosta de acordar no meio da noite, já que tem uma certa dificuldade para tornar a dormir depois que isso acontece. Pior ainda se as circunstâncias não forem favoráveis a uma noite pacífica.

Lembra-se, em especial, de uma dessas noites em que acordara de súbito.

Se levantara sobressaltado, ouvindo alguns gritos distantes e sentindo o cheiro de algo queimando. "_Seria __um __ataque?_", pensou, saindo da cama, mas parou antes de chegar ao meio do cômodo. Reconhecera o cheiro, e agora caminhava até a janela esperando sinceramente que não fosse aquilo que estava pensando ser.

Era carne que queimava. Carne humana, ensangüentada, sendo queimada a céu aberto nas ruas que, àquela hora da noite, eram lúgubres e sombrias. Os gritos sofridos abafavam as palavras que, agora ele sabia, eram orações.

Então era aquilo o tal "auto-de-fé" de que haviam lhe falado dias antes. As pessoas ali morrendo eram todas hereges, infiéis e pecadoras, e portanto deveriam morrer, certo? Porque será, então, que sua consciência parecia tão pesada naquele momento? Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a ânsia de vômito que teimava em tentar subir-lhe a garganta, ou com as lágrimas que se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos. Lhe disseram que aquilo estava certo, mas seu coração teimava em aceitar tal situação.

Não conseguiu dormir até que calasse o último grito, e nem depois.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Originalmente, esse trechinho era pra ser parte de uma fic em partes sobre vários eventos da história de Portugal (União Ibérica, Terremoto de 1755, Independência do Brasil, Revolução dos Cravos e outros tantos), mas acho que acabei perdendo o pique. :(  
>Também acabei de perceber que essa é a segunda fic nessa "compilação" aqui com gente sendo queimada. Tô numa vibe meio guro, só pode.<p>

**Reviews farão com que eu ame você. q**


	5. Rússia

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

><p>Vez ou outra, Ivan pensa enxergar um mar de girassóis em meio à brancura da neve que castiga sua terra nos invernos severos, ainda que só com o cantinho do olho. Atribui tal miragem ao cansaço de lidar com os outros países (coisa com a qual até hoje ele não se acostumou), a seus problemas particulares ou a vários fatores diferentes.<p>

No entanto, a imagem do tapete amarelo e verde sob o céu azul de ventos frescos não o abandona com tanta facilidade, fazendo-o ficar com o olhar perdido em divagações por horas ou mesmo dias até que os detalhes do devaneio se percam de sua memória (e que o veja e o deseje do fundo de seu coração novamente).

Ele sonha com dias mais felizes e tempos melhores, mas também tem pesadelos povoados pela vermelhidão molhada que tingiu as ruas de São Petersburgo há tanto, tanto tempo. (E não foi sua culpa! _Não foi, não foi, não foi._ Não podiam ter apenas ficado quietos?)

Tudo o que Ivan quer é _paz_.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Ideia velha.

**Reviews = amor.**


	6. Brasil x Argentina

**Hetalia não me pertence.**

* * *

><p>Argentina finge não se importar ao sentir, ainda de longe, aquele aroma de café misturado a colônia de qualidade duvidosa e algum xampu qualquer, mas ele o reconhece muito bem. Fica parado perto do bebedouro, apenas esperando o dono da fragrância peculiar passar. Quando tal coisa finalmente acontece, ele disfarça – <em>sempre tão elegante<em> – tomando um gole do copo d'água que pegou com o propósito único de, numa expressão bem brasileira, _fazer hora_. Ainda assim, deixa que o cheiro entre por suas narinas e se perca lá dentro, forte e espesso, marcante e característico. Com um sorrisinho de canto, ele pensa que é uma mera questão de horas para que esse mesmo cheiro fique impregnado em seu travesseiro mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Sem comentários.** Reviews, seus lindos? s2**


	7. Brasil x Argentina II

**Todo mundo aqui está cansado de saber que Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>De vez em quando, Argentina pensava que estava para se arrepender de ter feito aquilo. Estava cansado de ouvir-se mandar Brasil calar a boca e parar de reclamar do frio portenho, mas apenas suspirou e deixou sair um risinho assim que começou a nevar.<p>

O sorriso sincero e até _bobo_ que o moreno trazia no rosto ao vê-la com seus próprios olhos pela primeira vez na vida faria aquilo tudo valer a pena depois.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Três palavras sobre essa coisa minúscula:_ Velha pra cacete._

**Reviews?**


End file.
